The urge for individuals to compete has led to the development of numerous games, sports and contests over the years. While many of these games test only or predominantly the mental capabilities of the competitors, games involving the physical skills of the competitors are also widely known. However, most such games require relatively large areas or expensive facilities and equipment in order to be played properly; bowling is a good example of such a game of skill.
On the other hand, various informal games have been developed which test physical skills off one sort or another, but do not require extensive facilities or equipment; an example is the old game of tossing or pitching pennies or other coins to the base of a wall. While there is undeniably some skill involved in such a game, the lack of any other rules or goals generally result in the players losing interest in short order.
The need arises for a game of skill combining many of the more challenging aspects of the game of bowling and using the scoring system therefor, which may be played in a limited space or area and using limited equipment. The game should be playable by any practicable number of players from one upwards, and must be playable by players of various skill levels. The scoring system should provide for the quantifying of the skill level of the player(s).